poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six
Rise of the Nightmare Mane Six is a new movie based on the Nightmare Rarity Story Arc from IDW's MLP:FiM Comics. Synopsis The Mane Six are taken by the Nightmare Forces and are manipulated into becoming their new leaders and queens, now if one Nightmare Moon wasn't enough, this time the Autobots and their allies will have to deal with six Nightmare Moons at once, but will they be able to summon their inner friendship magic to stop them, and what can they do when the threat hits so close to home. Plot Optimus Prime, Twilight Sparkle and the rest of their friends have been suffering from nightmares for a week, and decide to hold a slumber party together to figure out what is going on. During the night, Twilight and the rest of the Mane Six are abducted by a dark miasma. The others learn from Princess Luna that the Mane Six have been taken by the same forces that transformed her into the evil Nightmare Moon to serve as their queen. Accompanied by Luna and Spike, the Autobots, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie and Discord venture into the forces' domain to rescue Twilight and her friends. When they arrive, they find that the Mane Six have been transformed into the nightmare forces' new queens, the Nightmare Mane Six, after being convinced that the Autobots care little for them. The Autobots, Starlight, Trixie and Discord are overwhelmed by the nightmare forces and locked up. Starlight urges Luna to return to Ponyville to prepare the citizens of there and Cybertron. Spike manages to elude the Nightmare Mane Six as they depart for Ponyville with their forces, and rescues the others. Luna and the other citizens of Ponyville and Cybertron defend themselves against the Nightmare Mane Six, giving enough time for Optimus, Spike, and the others to arrive. Using the power of their friendship, the Autobots and their allies revert the corrupted nightmare creatures into docile moon creatures. They turn this and their thoughts of the Mane Six to the Nightmare Mane Six, and finally dispel the evil spirits. Luna and the moon creatures thank the ponies for their help before leaving, while the Mane Six are thankful for their friends' support. Scenes *Opening/Optimus' Nightmare *Discussing the nightmares/Slumber party *The Shadow Forces arrive/The Mane Six get captured *Talking the situation over/Nightmare Dreamscape *Going to the moon *Shadowfright's conversation/The Mane Six get transformed *Arriving on the moon/Autobots vs. Nightmares *The Nightmare Mane Six appear/Getting Ponyville and Cybertron ready/In the dungeon *Spike to the rescue/Luna returns from the moon *Freeing the Autobots/The attack begins *The Nightmare Mane Six defeated *Happy ending Cast * Tara Strong - Twilight Sparkle/Nightmare Twilight Sparkle * Peter Cullen - Optimus Prime * Tabitha St. Germain - Rarity/Nightmare Rarity, Princess Luna, Flurry Heart, Granny Smith, Mrs. Cup Cake, Pound Cake * Will Friedle - Bumblebee * Ashleigh Ball - Rainbow Dash/Nightmare Rainbow Dash, Applejack/Nightmare Applejack * Jeffrey Combs - Ratchet * Andrea Libman - Fluttershy/Nightmare Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie/Nightmare Pinkie Pie, Pumpkin Cake * Kevin Michael Richardson - Bulkhead * Cathy Wesluck - Spike * Sumalee Montano - Arcee * Nicole Oliver - Princess Celestia, Cheerilee * Nolan North - Smokescreen * Kelly Sheridan - Starlight Glimmer * James Horan - Wheeljack * Kathleen Barr - Trixie Lulamoon * Michael Ironside - Ultra Magnus * John de Lancie - Discord * Daran Norris - Knockout * Rebecca Shoichet - Sunset Shimmer * Billy Brown - Cliffjumper * Britt McKillup - Princess Cadence * Darren Criss - Sideswipe * Andrew Francis - Shining Armor * Constance Zimmer - Strongarm * Michelle Creber - Applebloom * Khary Payton - Grimlock * Madeleine Peters - Scootaloo * Eric Bauza - Drift * Claire Corlett - Sweetie Belle * Roger Craig Smith - Slipstream, Jetstorm * Peter New - Big Mac * Erica Lindbeck - Windblade * Kelly Metzger - Spitfire * Mitchell Whitfield - FixIt * Matt Hill - Soarin' * Ingrid Nilson - Maud Pie * Brian Drummond - Mr. Cup Cake * Brenda Crichlow - Zecora * Ian Hanlin - Sunburst * Kyle Rideout - Thorax * Jason David Frank - Shadowfright/Larry * Mark Hamill - General Nightmare Force/Jerome * Frank Welker - Megatron * Steven Blum - Starscream * David Kaye - Galvatron * Dee Bradley Baker - Nightmare Creature Vocal Effects Trivia * Longtime Sonic composer Jun Senoue of Crush 40 and Kingdom Hearts composer Yoko Shimomura helped compose the soundtrack alongside Daniel Ingran and Brian Tyler * The story continues in Return of the Nightmare Mane Six Category:Trevor7626 Category:Crossovers